The Hearts Plea
by BloodLustDragon
Summary: All Adrian wanted was a normal life, With friends and a well paying job, Maybe even someone to love. Basically what every young adult male wanted. But all he got was an abusive father who only saw him as nothing more than a pile of dirt. To be used whenever his father seemed fit. That would change one day thanks to a man dressed in a suit. Full summary inside AdrianxOc AU


**BLD: Hey everyone, I'm here bringing you my first Almighty Johnsons fanfic. Because this show has become my obsession and I just fucking love it 3 Also Ty/Hod is my Ice Child who needs to be protected at all times. Anders/Bragi is my sarcastic little dwarf 3 I really hope to find some fans of the show through this fanfic :) So yeah I really hope you all love it and please let me know if there's anything I can do to make it better, Also feel free to point out any spelling errors xD Thanks in advance and let's get to it :)**

 **Oh yeah before I forget, Anders is going to be gay because I love that his powers also works on men. xD**

 **Summary- All Adrian wanted was a normal life, With friends and a well paying job. Basically what ever young adult male wanted, Instead of that dream life what he had was a nightmare. An abusive father who only saw him as nothing more than a pile of dirt. To be used whenever his father seemed fit. Sure Adrian was used to it, His body becoming numb to the pain. But still as the nights went on. And the beatings become more severe he secretly wished that someone would come and help. Take him away from this hell he called home. It was his hearts only plea, Then one day he showed up. A man dressed in a gray suit with eyes as blue as the ocean. Could he be the one to save him? Was he his answer? Oh how he hoped.**

 **Warnings- Physical and emotional abuse, Violence, Language, And usage of alcohol.**

* * *

Adrian watched as the rain silently fell to the ground. The sky was a wonderful dark grey with lightening dancing throughout the clouds. As thunder boomed it's song, These were the kind of days he enjoyed. By now his father was probably out at the local bar picking up random chicks to bring home. It had become like a daily routine at this point. So he would take the chance to enjoy what little time he had to himself. "I think I'll go for a walk, It'd do some good to get some fresh air." He said a loud while pulling the hood on his jacket over his head. Jumping off his bed he quickly ran down the stairs and out the back door. Just in case his father had decided to come home early. Once he was outside a very small smile shown on his face.

With no place really in mind, Adrian set off on his way loving how cool the wind felt on his skin. "If only I had friends, To share this all with. Man does it suck not having anyone. Of course the bastard ruined all hope of that happening." He started mumbling as he walked down the sidewalk leading into town. "So what if I was born gay, There's nothing wrong with that. At least mother understood me, She didn't care that I loved men. Oh how I miss her." More ramblings poured from his lips. As people started giving him strange looks as they passed him. "Sorry everyone, I tend to think a loud sometimes. I promise you I'm not on anything." He let out a small chuckle as he pulled down his hood.

Stopping for a minute to rest, He turned to see the building he had stopped in front of. "Oh the irony, Well at least it's not a bar he normally goes too." Curiosity getting the better of him. Adrian walked through the door hoping to get a quick drink. There didn't seem to be a lot of people here. Which was great seeing as how he never liked being in a huge crowd. "Welcome, What can I get for ya?" The man behind the bar asked. "Just a beer, It's all I can afford right now." Adrian gave the man a small smile. "Oh, You're not gonna need to see ID are you? Because I kind of left mine at home." This time a nervous chuckle slipped past his lips. As the guy handed him his beer he smiled. "You don't seem any younger than twenty one, So you're fine." He handed Adrian his beer before moving to another customer.

Taking his first swig he savored the warm liquid, As it slide down the back of his throat. "Hey, Don't I know you from somewhere?" A voice from behind ruining the moment. Turning to see who it was he noticed a rather tall kid, around his age most likely, standing there with two of his friends. "I don't think so. You must have me confused for someone else." Adrian took another sip from his beer. "No, I'm pretty sure I remember you. Adrian isn't it?" The dude seemed pretty sure in knowing who he was. "Yeah, That's my name. I'm sorry you are exactly?" Now an eyebrow was raised mostly out of caution. "I delivered a pizza to your house one night, You're father seemed pretty out of it." That's right now he remembered. "Oh, You're Axl. Yeah my father wouldn't pay for it. So he had me pay for it." Just like he had Adrian do everything else.

Axl seemed like an alright guy, Maybe someone he could be friends with. "Hey, If you're not busy. You guys want to join me for a drink? I'm literally in no rush to get home. And your friends seem like cool people." Adrian smiled hoping that his plan would work. "I'm down for it, What about you two?" Axl turned to his two best friends who had already gotten their drinks. "Well, I guess it's just us two then. I'll introduce ya next time though." A laugh was heard coming from Axl as he ordered his first beer. "Now, You are going to pay for this right? I'm not gonna keep handing you freebies." The man held the beer away from him. "Yeah, Mike I have the money, Now can you give me my beer." Axl laughed once again as his beer was handed to him.

Adrian watched the exchange between the two, They seemed to know each other rather well. "So, I take it you know him then? The bartender I mean." He asked swinging back another sip. "You mean Mike? He's my oldest brother. I have two others Ty and Anders. I'm the youngest believe it or not. Despite my height." Now they both laughed. "Oh wow, I actually have a younger sister. Her names Phia Rose. She doesn't live with me and our dad, I had made sure she was sent off with our Uncle and Aunt." He began to explain without letting Axl know the reason why.

Just as Axl was about to answer back. Adrian's phone went off. "Shit, I have to go. My father is going to be back soon. And he can't know I was gone." Taking out his wallet he threw the money. For his beer down on the bar. "It was nice, Getting to talk with ya though man. Maybe we could get together again?" All he got in reply was a friendly nod before he rushed out the door. "Fuck! I better take the shortcut home." Without another word he quickly made his way down various alleyways. Seeing how it was the fastest way back home.

Thankfully he made it back in time, As his father was just down the road a ways. Slipping through the back door he kicked it shut. Before darting up the stairs and into his bedroom. "That was a close call, I wonder how many bimbos he's bringing home." He plopped down on his bed. As he heard the sound of car doors slamming shut. " _Let's just hope, He doesn't come up here. I don't think I can handle another round of. Slap the queer until he cries._ " Adrian thought to himself as a tear welled up in the corner of his eye.

How strange maybe his father hadn't brought home a bimbo, As there was only the sound of one voice coming from downstairs. "Hey!, You little queer get your ass down here!" There it was the sound of his father's voice. Knowing better than to disobey him. Adrian made his way down. "Yes sir?" He asked fear showing in his hazel eyes. "I'm having company over tonight, And I want you to clean this place. Make yourself useful for once." His father demanded shoving a broom into Adrian's chest. "Very well, I'll start right away." There really was no use in saying otherwise. He surely didn't feel like being beaten especially not in front of whoever this mysterious person was.

So as it went, Adrian started with the sweeping making sure to get all the little bits of crumbs and dirt. From the kitchen floor until there wasn't any left. Then he washed up all the dirty dishes. Scrubbed all the counters and made sure to get inside the fridge as well. After that he finished up the house by vacuuming the living room carpet. Wiping his forehead he put the vacuum away and went to where his father sat on his favorite couch. "The cleaning is done sir, Would there be anything else?" Adrian swallowed a lump that was building in his throat. "Yeah, Go into town and buy me two bottles of wine. It doesn't matter the flavor. And don't get sidetracked. You know I'll find out." The last bit came out more a promise than a threat. "Alright, I'll be back." He had only enough money for the wine and then he'd be broke once again.

Setting out he didn't bother with his hoodie. Letting his dark brown locks flow freely in the breeze. "One day, I'll be able to go and see Phia, At least I got her away from this beast." He would sooner die than to watch his beloved sister. Get treated the exact same way as him. As he continued towards the local grocery store, which for some reason sold liquor, He hadn't been paying attention and bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry man, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" Adrian slightly panicked. "It's alright dude, No harm done you can calm down. See I'm perfectly fine." The man just laughed it off as if it were nothing. "Sorry, Guess I just can't but to apologize. Even for things I've done on accident. Anyway I'm Adrian Rose." He shakily held his hand out for the other to shake. "Anders Johnson, Well Adrian can I buy you a drink?" Anders offered a warm smile towards him. One that almost made his heart flutter.

Of course the guy was drop dead handsome. The dusty blonde hair, Those crystal clear eyes. Curse his luck he would have to run into a guy so good looking, While he was on a time limit. "As much as I would love, I'm afraid I'm on limited time. You see my father is expecting company. And I need to get some wine for him." Adrian wanted so badly to just go with the guy. Have a couple drinks maybe talk. Just something to keep him from going back there. Oh how the fates hated him in this very moment. "Maybe next then?" Anders pulled out one of his business cards that had his personal number on it. "Call or text me anytime. I'm always available." Without another word he was leaving.

Seems it all wasn't so bad, He got the guys number and could text him whenever. "I better get going!" He cursed realizing that time was running out. Running into the store he picked out two bottles. And went to the checkout line. Thankfully it hadn't been busy so he was in and out. Taking the alleyway back towards his house. He was glad to see that only his father's car remained in the driveway. "Sir? I'm home." Adrian called out setting the bottles on the kitchen counter. Waiting for an answer he heard the slamming of a door being shut. "I told you, To be there and back! What the hell took so long!" His father shouted seeming rather pissed off. Looking back at the clock Adrian didn't understand. "I was home right on time!" He tried to argue back which only earned him a hard slap across the face.

The impact sent him stumbling back a bit. "Just barely, My company is arriving any second now. And dinner isn't even prepared!" He had no way said anything about making dinner for the two. "You never told me, To make dinner only to pick up the wine! How the hell was I supposed to know!" Adrian shouted back trying to make his stand. That only angered his father further. "You think you can mouth off to me, Need I remind you whose in charge here. Queer boy!" All Adrian remembered next was his father punching him in the gut. "I can't rely on you for anything, Now I have to go back to her place." With one final kick to the boys side he was gone.

Leaving Adrian to lay on the kitchen floor, Stomach most likely bruised and his face stinging from the slap. Now the tears were falling as he couldn't understand why. It was him who was treated this way. Why he had to endure all the pain. Maybe now would've been a good time to text that Anders guy. After all he did need help standing. It hurt too much to move. "But do I really want him. To see me in such a state. How would he explain exactly what had happened." Maybe he would wait a couple minutes. At least until the red mark on his face went away.

* * *

 **BLD: So guys here's chap 1 I really hope you all enjoyed it ^_^**


End file.
